Saving The Fallen Angel
by MapleCrazyCanuck
Summary: Calm is accepted to England Wammy's House, and lives unranked at Wammy's House. Now, Its 6 years later, and the race to catch Kira is on. A NearxOC story, with a dash of MelloxOC on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, This is the beginning of my Near x OC story, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh, and Miki is my OC from my story, Behind the glass **

Switching from the Wammy's house in North America to the one in England wasn't an easy process, I had to get myself a passport, validate it, and buy myself a flight ticket. Don't get me wrong, going to England Wammy's was exciting, I had applied years before to go there, and no one from North America had been accepted… until today. Only the smartest kids got to live in England. Why England? Nobody really knows exactly, so we don't bother questioning it anymore.

My name… you don't need to know that, my alias is Calm, and this is my story.

I walked into the airport, and was greeted by a smiling woman who introduced herself as Millie; apparently she was a cook at Wammy's. She flashed a badge at customs, and got us through security without any hindrances. It was a good thing because one of my specialties was explosives, and there couldn't be less than 20 pounds of it in my bag. We boarded a plane for London, and we took off. About 5 hours into the flight, Millie asked me what had happened to make me an orphan. I said that it was nothing tragic, but I didn't feel like talking about it on a plane. The plane landed in London 3 hours later, and I was whisked out to a black Mercedes-Benz. The car drove for a few minutes, and pulled up to a wrought iron gate. The driver punched in a code, and the gates swung quietly open. We pulled through a drive way past a large amount of children, who were from 6 years old to about 15. The car stopped, and I stepped out onto the English soil, and inhaled the smog stained air. I saw the crowd of children staring at me in awe, and I shook my head. I grabbed my bag out from the trunk, and pulled it through the front doors. I was pointed in the right direction by a red-haired kid with goggles, and I soon came to 'Roger's' office.

"You must be Calm, right?" he said in a smooth voice.

"Yeah, that's me; you must be Roger, right?"

He smiled, "Good, Millie will show you to your room, Calm. Make yourself familiar with some of the orphans. Have fun."

I snorted, "Sure."

Millie was waiting outside the door, and I followed her up a few flights of stairs, and into a room on the third floor.

"Your roommate isn't here very often, so you have the room basically to yourself."

She opened the door to reveal a dark blue room, two beds, a desk overlooking a courtyard, and a bookshelf, and an old TV sat in the corner.

"Your roommate's name is Miki, she only visits on holidays, and she's L's partner, so please don't tell anyone else." Millie closed the door behind me, and I muttered,

"Well, she can't be too important if they're telling the new kid." I wheeled my bag over to the end of the clean bed, and dropped onto the bed, feeling jet lag kick in.

I slept from 6 o'clock to 10 the next morning that day. I awoke with a surprise; someone was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. She had chestnut brown hair, and reading glasses perched on her head. She was wearing red plaid pyjamas, and was snoring loudly. I poked her side, and she stirred muttering,

"Give me five more minutes, L."

_Ah, she said L… so she must be Miki, L's partner._

I poked her again, hoping to get her to wake up. She lazily opened one bright green eye and said.

"It's 10 in the frickin morning, and the damn midgets are bugging the crap out of me already." She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "Oh, sorry, you must be my roomie, Calm, was it?"

"Yeah." I was a bit surprised; this person had whiplash mood swings.

"Well, come with me, L told me to show you around today."

She led me downstairs, saying, "Well, here's the kitchen, Roger's office, L's pantry, my pantry, the boys wing…don't go in there. The schooling section, the back entrance, and the playground, any questions, comments, queries?"

"Err… no, but thanks for asking." Suddenly Roger walked over,

"Ah, just the person I was looking for! Miss Miki, may I speak to you privately?"

"Sure!" She agreed cheerily. She led me to a playroom, and told me to wait a bit. I went inside, and sat on the windowsill overlooking the driveway.

"You're blocking my light." A small voice stated plainly. I looked at the small kid who sat on the white carpet of the orphanage. He was entirely white, from his clothes, to his hair, to his pale skin. The only dark looking thing about him was his eyes. He looked like he hadn't had a bad thought in his life, but when you looked at his eyes; he looked like he knew everything. He looked like an angel. I realized then how much of a dork I must have looked like, with my frizzy hair that I inherited from my mother, and the trademark blue eyes and terrible eyesight of my dad's side of the family, my jaw had dropped, my t-shirt was rumpled, and my jeans were doodled on.

"Sorry." I hopped down, and sat under the window, "The name's Calm, what about you?"

"Near."

"Hm. Cooler name than mine." I stood and walked over to the shut door, and I put my ear to it so I could Miki and Roger's conversation.

"…Why is there a midget in my room?"

"Because she will be a partner to Near or Mello in the future, similar to you, Miki."

"Oh, want me to teach her a few tricks of the trade?" I could hear the smile in Miki's voice.

"No, Miki, you'll either traumatize her, or make her a mini you, and we will not be needing another one of those."

"Whatever." The door swung open, and I fell onto the floor and I barely managed to save my head from connecting with the floor. "Come on; let's head back up to our room." She waved her hand in front of her so I followed her upstairs. She opened the old, scratched door for me, and I stepped inside. I ran over to my bed, and somersaulted onto it.

"So, What's up?"

"Well… I'm not supposed to tell you, but you've been drafted into a program that carefully selects the future L's assistant. I was drafted into this program when I was about your age…"

"WAIT!!! Does that mean that L is here?! Can I meet him?!" I was sitting on the edge of my bed and my eyes looked like dinner plates.

"L isn't here; he's trying to catch Kira. I take it you've heard of the greatest mass murderer of our time?" She reached under her bed, and pulled out a cooler. She opened it up and tossed me a Coca-Cola.

"Pssh, who hasn't heard of Kira." I cracked open the can of cola and took a gulp. I realized that I hadn't eaten in about 3 days. Miki reached under her bed again, and pulled out a chocolate bar. She tossed it over to me, saying,

"Eat that quickly, before Roger realizes that I broke into L's pantry." I ate the chocolate in a matter of seconds, licking my fingers after I finished. She continued, "So, I have to get you to meet Mello. You've already met Near, you might have to work with him soon…" Miki trailed off, a look of sorrow in her eyes, but I didn't question it. She suddenly hopped off her bed, and gestured for me to follow. She locked the door after we left the room. I stopped when I saw the playground, and poked Miki.

"Hey, so which one is Mello?" I pointed outside.

"Um… There he is! He's the one in black, with blond hair." I paused while Miki kept walking. I was supposed to work with him? He looked more like he would gladly beat the tar out of me, no hesitation. I ran to catch up with Miki, and I followed her to the playground. "Oh! If you want to have a good friendship with him, introduce yourself, and then give him this." She held out an expensive looking chocolate bar, and pushed me outside, slamming the door behind me. I walked nervously over to him, and held out my hand,

"Hey, my name is-"

"I don't care." He turned away from me, and drop kicked the soccer ball he was holding.

"Would THIS make you care?" I held up the chocolate bar, smirking at him. He stopped dead, and he turned, snatched it out of my hand before I could even be startled.

"Mello" he said, sticking his hand out towards me.

"Calm." I shook his hand a few times and let it drop.

"What the hell kind of name is 'Calm'?"

"Hey, what about the name 'Mello'?" I retorted.

"Hn. I like your style. Matt! Come here!" The redhead from earlier walked over from sitting on the bench, and stood beside Mello. "This is Matt."

**One week later…**

**Miki's POV**

"What is it? What are you showing me, Miki?" The voice from the computer stated.

"I'm showing you the reason why I'm in England." I faced the computer toward the playground, where Calm's team was playing soccer against Mello's team.

"It's amazing how quickly she fit in." The voice said.

"I chose well, didn't I? I just hope that she doesn't get too attached to them, considering the line of work they'll be in." I sighed, slightly depressed at the truth. The 5 minute grudge match ended, and Calm was smiling as she shook hands with Mello, even though she lost. She was also getting along with near, though not nearly as well as she would with Mello. Usually, she and Near would sit in companionable silence while he constructed towns with various objects, and she would amuse herself with whatever she could find.

"Miki." I was snapped back to reality quickly by L's voice.

"Light Yagami will be joining the investigation team."

"WHAT!?"

**Calm's POV**

My eyes shot toward the window near my room, and I saw Miki yelling at a laptop. I smiled and waved to her as she saw me staring at her. She waved back nervously, and I knew that she was probably talking to L. I silently walked inside, going to the cafeteria. That game had really made me hungry.

**Well, how'd you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good, so…**

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Thank ALL you guys for reading this far, and I hope you keep enjoying!**

**6 months later…**

The date? December 4, 2007.

Well, its six months later, and Mello and I are headed upstairs so Mello won't beat the stuffing out of Near. I flipped onto my bed, and sighed deeply, breathing in the fresh air filtering in from the halfway open window.

"So, where are you going after you turn 15 and you get kicked out of Wammy's?" I asked Mello plainly.

"I don't know, I don't have anywhere to go." He muttered angrily.

"You can come and stay with me if you want."

"Oh? And where, exactly, will you be staying?" he rolled over to face me, one of his blond eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to live with my cousin or my Aunt. So, either Japan or Australia."

"Whatever, I'm getting dinner." Mello jumped up, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. He seemed to slam the door quite often. I jumped off my old bed, and walked downstairs, into the dining hall. I grabbed a plate of Chicken strips and fries, and sat down at an empty table. I ate in silence, and put my tray and plate away when I was finished. I returned quietly to my room, and quickly shut the window. The weather had become windy and rainy, the sky dark with clouds. I sat on my windowsill, looking out over my hidden courtyard. Abruptly, a figure wearing dark clothing came into my courtyard. I saw a few strands of blond hair poking out of the hood, and knew it was Mello. I grabbed my jacket, and a stray pair of flip-flops that Miki had bought for me, and I ran all the way from my 3rd story room to the courtyard. At the time, I hadn't noticed that I was being followed by someone. I closed the old wooden door to the courtyard behind me. I took in all the details of the courtyard, from the greying, loose cobblestones, to the bare trees that lined the perimeter, to the small pathway that led back to the playground.

"Mello! What the hell are you doing out here!" I cried, but to no avail. "Mello!" I screamed louder, but the wind howled even louder, and my cries were lost to the wind. Abruptly, Mello turned around, and rushed me, suddenly pinning me to the wall of the orphanage. "What's your problem?!" I shouted at him, attempting to get free from his grip. He pushed back the hood of my fuzzy white jacket, and just stared me in the eyes. I started shivering, scared by this harsher side of Mello.

"Mello." A confident voice said from a few feet away. I managed to turn my head to the right to see Near standing just outside the door, playing with his hair.

"Near." Mello said in reply. Mello released his grip on me, and stormed inside, not bothering to close the door. Near lingered for a moment before going inside, as well. I pushed off the wall, and also ran inside, bolting to my room. I changed into my pyjamas, and inched into bed. I laid there for a long time, questions running through my head rapid-fire. Eventually my exhaustion overtook my mind, and I finally slept.

I woke up the next morning to rain pounding on my window. I looked over to the old analog clock that hung on the wall. I realized with a shock that I had missed breakfast and my first two classes. I brushed my hair, and rushed downstairs to explain to Roger why I was late. I had to tiptoe carefully over the wires, charges and fuse lines from my explosive manufacturing business. I locked my door behind me, and ran all the way downstairs just as the morning break bell rang. Hordes of children ran inside, and Roger was calling out some of the orphans for getting in trouble. He had Mello already, and as I came closer, he called me as well. After me, he called Near, and we were escorted into his office. I was slightly confused, Near doesn't get in trouble, and I had never got more than a scolding for being late before. I leaned against a wall, Near played with a puzzle on the floor, and Mello stood like he was ready to attack Roger.

"What is it, Roger?" Mello asked.

"L is dead." Mello's face became horror stricken; I gasped, and Near didn't react at all.

"He can't be dead! He promised us that he would see Kira dead!" he grabbed the front of Roger's shirt, and shook the poor man violently.

"Mello-"I reached out to him, trying to stop him.

"Who'd he choose to succeed him?!" Mello shouted, leaning over Roger's desk.

"He didn't have time to choose."

"What about Miki?!" I said, standing at the edge of Roger's desk.

"She committed suicide about 3 weeks ago." My mind simply didn't register this! Roger turned to Mello again, a look of understanding on his face.

"Maybe you could work together with Near, Mello." Mello's face changed to show disgust.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Near stated. I bit my lip, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

"Roger, you know that Near and I can't work together."

"Mello…"

"Don't waste your breath; I'm almost 15 anyway, Roger. I'm going to do things my own way from now on." Mello left the room, and I backed up a few paces from the desk, standing in the middle of the room. I looked to the door that Mello had gone through, then to Near. I balled my fists, and made a quick decision.

"I'm sorry, Near." I ran out of the door, and followed Mello up to his room. I watched as he packed his bags, pleading with him not to go. He simply ignored me, and continued packing. He left the room, and I followed him down the stairs, and outside, where it was still raining. I had had enough. I grabbed Mello's shoulder, whirling him around to face me.

"Don't leave." I pleaded. Mello kept walking, and ignored me completely. "Stop!" I shouted. Mello turned to face me, looking unimpressed with me. "I can go with you." He turned around, giving me a sort of awkward hug, before walking away again. I froze,more than slightly stunned. I saw that Mello wasn't there anymore. I collapsed onto my knees, looking to the end of the driveway, and expecting Mello to jump out and shout, "Just Kidding!" I stood up, and went inside, soaked to the bone. I packed my stuff, and changed into dry clothing. I picked up the cell phone Miki had bought me, and called my cousin. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello, Attorney Mikami Teru here."

"Teru? This is Calm."

"Calm? What is it? You don't call unless something has happened."

"Do you mind if I come live with you for a while? I'll explain what happened as soon as I get there."

"Uh, Sure. I'll book you a flight now." I waited for a while until Teru picked up the phone again.

"How does tomorrow sound? It'll be at about 12 in the afternoon."

"Okay. I'm already packed anyway. I'll see you there."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He hung up, and I slammed my phone shut. I stayed up that night, sitting in the TV room watching Matt play video games. As soon as the cafeteria opened, I grabbed a Belgian waffle. I ate it sloppily, and ran to Roger's office. I left a note describing what had happened, and that I was moving away for awhile. I found Near in his usual playroom. I sat under the window like I usually would, and spoke to Near.

"I know that you won't respond, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving in a few hours. I can't seem to live here without you and Mello….. Whatever, it's not like you really care anyway. I'll see you whenever I'll see you, I guess."

I noticed a car was outside, and the driver was talking to Roger. I walked out the front doors for the last time, and walked over to the black Mercedes Benz that would take me to the airport. The driver took my luggage, and put it in the trunk. He then opened the back door for me, and I climbed in, luxuriating in the softness of the black leather seats. It took me a few seconds to realize that the person sitting next to me was, in fact my cousin.

"Teru? Why are you here?"

"Since when is it a crime for me to want to see my cousin?"

"You tell me, you're the Attorney."

The car had started up and was making forward headway. I looked out the back window just in time to see Near staring back at me from his playroom. I gave him a small wave, and the Wammy's gates closed.

It was a long time before I saw either of them again.

* * *

**So, how was that?? Thanks for reading this far!**

**R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, as you know. This is the 3****rd**** chapter of Saving the Fallen Angel.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Five and a half years later….**

I rushed into my room when I heard my cell phone ring. I picked up my shiny blue cell phone, and answered.

"Karui here." I said using my alias. I looked over my fingernails, scraping the dirt out from under one of them.

"I'd like to place an order." The smooth voice on the other side said. Usually the people I make orders for are gangsters and the Japanese mafia. I blinked in wonder; I hadn't had an order all month. Since I had left the Wammy's house, I had started an explosive manufacturing business in which people could place orders by phone calls, or via internet.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I want a compact bomb made of explosive plastic that could get through airport security."

"Okay," I replied, "I can have it done by tomorrow. When would you like to pick it up?"

"I'll meet you in the alley behind the Starbucks coffee on the corner of Kyrie Street, and First Avenue. Be there at 2 o'clock tomorrow." He suddenly hung up, startling me slightly. I ran back out into the bright kitchen, where Teru had just started eating. I sat down heavily, and ate my food quickly. I poured myself a huge cup of coffee and said,

"I'll be working all night, so try not to disturb me."

"You got another order?" Teru didn't know what I made, but he didn't usually bother inquiring.

"Yeah." I sighed. I had always kept hoping that Mello would call so I could see him again. I resigned to leaving to start my order. I closed the door to my room behind me, and looked over everything I owned, to my double bed with its blue sheets, to all the clothing that littered my floor, to my laptop, cell phone, and wooden desk that still had a few wires littering it from my last order. I sat at my desk, and placed my coffee in the far corner of my desk. I pulled out a chunk of plastic explosive, and got to work.

I woke up some hours later, after I had finished making the bomb. I caught Teru on his way to work, and wished him a good day doing whatever he was doing. I sat heavily on the white couch, and flicked the TV on. As I looked through the channels, I saw that most of the channels were about Kira. Bored, I turned the TV off and ate a breakfast consisting of toaster waffles and chocolate chips. If there was one thing that I had learned from Mello, it was that chocolate was good on anything. I checked the time, and after seeing that it was noon, I changed quickly, grabbed the explosive and picked up my pepper spray and fake gun. I ran out of the door, locking it behind me. I jogged onto the street, and headed toward the star bucks. By now, it was 1 o'clock, so when I got there, I ordered a mocha and sat at my usual table. The workers here knew me, and what I liked to order, I had come here nearly every day for the last 5 years, halfway hoping that Miki's ghost would show up at a coffee shop. Eventually, 2 o'clock rolled around, so I left and waited in the back alley. I sat on a dumpster, and put my hand on my gun when 3 people dressed entirely in black suits approached me.

"Hm. You guys are a bit late. What kept ya?" None of them spoke, but I knew that they weren't friends when one biggest of them rushed me. I jumped off the dumpster, and pulled out my fake gun, hoping that it would buy me time.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" My hands were trembling now. I knew I was done for. I fired the gun, and heard the pop of a pop cap, and felt the cartridge with the flag that said 'bang' on it come out. I dropped the gun, and made a dash for the sidewalk. Before my mind could register it, I had been knocked to the ground by the blonde haired woman. I squirmed around until a bag was put over my head, and hand cuffs were put around my wrists. I was led into a new car, I could tell by the new car smell. I was shoved inside, and my head hit the armrest on the other side of the car I shouted,

"Ow! God!"

"Gevanni! Watch what you're doing! L wants her in one piece!"

_L? What the hell would L want with me? He's only a figurehead from the Japanese police! Roger even told me that the real was dead!_

The questions kept going through my head rapid fire until we stopped, and I was led into some sort of building. I was led into an elevator that shot up multiple floors quickly. There had been no talking until I was prodded with a cold barrel of a gun and was told to get moving. We walked for awhile, the only sound being the sound of our footsteps on the hardwood floor. We stopped, and suddenly there was a loud beep, and a door swung noisily open. I was pushed inside, and I stumbled over a ledge into a carpeted room. I felt someone step on my jeans while I tried to stand up, so I fell again. I sighed to calm myself.

"Look, what do you want, L?!"

"L? how did you find that out?" the smooth voice from the phone replied.

"Apparently your hired help can't keep their mouths shut. Now, answer my question! Why am I here?"

"Lidner, take the blindfold off, that will answer her question." I felt someone's fingers undoing the knot at the back of my head. I saw that I was in a lavish room filled with velvet furniture with an amazing view over Tokyo. I looked to the middle of the room and saw a white haired boy. I knew instantly who it was.

"Near?" I was amazed. In the 5 years that I hadn't seen him, he hadn't changed at all.

"You are here to be my assistant, just like Miki before you."

My jaw dropped. He really had to be kidding me.

**Sorry that chapter was so short… the next one should be longer because I'll be out of school for summer.**

**If anyone can tell me which Manga I took 'Kyrie' from, I'll write then a special one-shot dedicated to them!**

**Thanks, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Here's chapter 4 of Saving the Fallen Angel!**

**I really hope you guys like it!**

Never in my life had I been more bored. I was sitting in the oval office, spinning on an office chair. Near was talking with the president over forming something called the SPK.

"Who is this boy?" The president said, gesturing toward Near.

"This boy is L's true predecessor." Said the random FBI agent who came with us. I kept spinning in my chair, getting slightly dizzy.

"What about this girl who is spinning in my chair?" I tried to stop myself, but fell out of the chair, taking it down with me. I fell on my face, sprawled across the carpet.

"I'm Calm." I said raising my hand from the carpet, "I'm Near's assistant. And if I may mention, your carpet smells like grapefruit." I managed to stand up shakily, and smiled. I wondered if Miki made this sort of impression. She seemed professional compared to me! Near glanced sidelong at me and I figured he thought I was an idiot. We left the room after the president gave his approval for the SPK. We returned to the temporary building that we were using for the organization. I ran into the control room, and hopped onto my spinny chair. Rester quickly piped in before Near got distracted by his toys,

"The director of the Japanese NPA has been kidnapped."

I walked into the kitchen, looking for ice cream, "Why should we care? It's not like he does anything anyway." I shouted, pulling my head out of the freezer. I sat grumpily on my chair, eating a drumstick, and looked out over the SPK. These guys were idiots in my opinion… but what does the opinion of a 17 year old detective's assistant matter? A few hours later, there was a call saying that the Director was dead. Instead, the kidnappers had Sayu Yagami, and wanted the death note.

"They're going to announce in Japan that the Director's killer is hiding in LA."

"That's even better." Near added another matchstick to the top of his castle, "Anyway, did you have any luck finding him?" My head shot up, and I noticed Near holding a picture of Mello in that odd way of his.

"What?" I whispered, astonished.

"He's disappeared into thin air." Rester said.

"Into thin air," Near mused.

"I'm sorry." Rester bowed his head in respect.

"No. That's fine." Near placed the picture back on the desk as I stood up and walked over to where near was sitting.

"Maybe that's fine for you, but not for me." I whispered harshly at Near. I took a seat at one of the computers, and began looking for Mello. I was abruptly distracted when the phone rang, and it was actually a call for Near.

"Yes. Let's see. You can call me N." Something about Near's voice Just made me snap.

"Rester, Gimme one of those darts please." I held my hand out impatiently. He hesitantly placed the dart in my hand. I whirled around in my chair, and hurled the dart as hard as I could overhand at the dartboard across the room. It landed in the 4th ring from the outside, earning me ten points. In response to my anger, Near hung up the phone, and calmly threw one of the darts at the board, missing completely. Near turned to face me, and said,

"Get a tap on the kidnapper's phones." I stomped back to the computer I was working at before. I put on a headset, and got to work, soon hearing the kidnapper's voice guiding Soichiro Yagami onto a different plane than the one he was supposed to be on. I couldn't believe that he was giving them the Death note in the first place, but this?

The fake L spoke up from the video feed of the kidnapper, "N, I've been able to find out the name of the man who got on the plane with the deputy-director. The man's name is Zakk Irius. Please look into him and the pilots. The link decided to cut out, and I couldn't get it back. We still managed to keep a good lock on the plane, and we watched the plane descend into the desert. Soichiro Yagami got off, and went underground.

"What now?" Lidner asked.

"We wait." Near replied. Eventually, Yagami and his daughter came out of the underground building, and went into a helicopter for a debriefing. Near immediately began his questions,

"Mr. Yagami, It seems that your daughter didn't see any of the kidnapper's faces, or speak with them much at all. You were using a wireless headphone to listen to the instructions of the man who claimed to be the mastermind. Can you please try to remember anything you noticed?"

"He scrambled his voice, so I hardly noticed anything, not even his age… I remember all the instructions I received, but I can't think of anything that may be useful to you."

"That's not what I asked. Did it sound like he was eating something? Maybe chocolate?"

"Yes. it did sound like he was eating something."

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami." Near hung up the phone, and I stood from my chair.

"Wait, does that mean that the one behind all this is-"

"Mello." Near cut me off. Near picked up his head set again, and called L.

"L, since I can't expect anything worthwhile from you, we'll catch the kidnappers by ourselves."

"_Urgh" _Suddenly, the members of the SPK started falling dead to the floor. The bodies littered the floor. _I don't want to be the guy cleaning up tonight. _I thought to myself.

"N, what happened? What was that gunshot?" L said from the other line.

"They got us." Near said as his dice tower began to collapse, "Most of the people here… No, most of the members of the SPK have been killed. I did sense a spy connected to the kidnappers." I felt a pang of something run through my chest as I saw Near's pitiful expression. "I don't have a photograph or his real name, but all I know about the kidnapper is that Mello was in an orphanage called Wammy's house in Winchester until four years ago."

**Four days Later**

**Light's POV**

I turned around as I heard the door open, revealing Matsuda and Aizawa.

"That's no ordinary orphanage. It's more of an institution where highly brilliant kids are raised to become the next L." Aizawa said. Shock registered in my head as I realized that there must be a whole truck load of mini-Ls there, "And of those children, a boy named near was at the top."

Matsuda continued, "And a boy named Mello, the one N told us about, was second after Near. But when L died and he wanted Mello and Near to work together, Mello backed down and left. Both Mello and Near left the institution four years ago. Nobody knew their whereabouts, and there aren't any photographs of them, but there was a girl named Linda who excelled in art. She's a famous painter now. I asked for a portrait of them. I showed them to Roger, and he said they were perfect." Aizawa placed the pictures on the table.

"Also, " Matsuda began, "There was a third." He placed a picture of a young girl on the table, "Linda drew this also. We showed this one to Roger, who said that she was Miki's successor. She left at about the same time as Mello and Near, but the three aren't known to have been having contact since they left the orphanage."

_Things are getting interesting! _I thought excitedly.

**Calm's POV**

"Hey, I'm going to sleep." I got up from my chair and stretched. It would be nice to finally get some rest. I walked into my room, and flicked the light on. I'd been living here for a while, but I'd managed to keep the room relatively clean. Teru didn't want me to leave, but I had told him that this was a high profile job for the police and that I had wanted this job for a few years, so he let me go. I jumped onto my bed and lay there for a few minutes, hearing the doors to the main room open a few times, which meant that everyone else was leaving, too. I doubted Near would leave the main room to sleep. Actually, I doubted that Near ever slept. Curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to see what in Near's room. I crept out of my room into the carpeted hallway, and snuck over to Near's door, being careful not to attract attention. The door was locked, so I pulled out the master key that I had found in the janitor's closet earlier, and shoved it into the key hole.

The door slid open smoothly, showing Near's room. I looked it over as I cautiously looked inside. My weight made the hardwood floor creak slightly. There was a large bed on one side of the room that had never been slept in, and a flat screen TV opposite it. There was a large window looking out over New York, and a few dressers scattered throughout the room. The closet was rather small from what I could see, and the bathroom looked normal also. To me, this looked like a normal room. I opened up one of the dressers, finding only clothing. The same went for two of the other dressers. Just as I opened the top drawer of the last dresser, I heard a set of footsteps coming in my direction. I grabbed a stack of the papers that were inside. I looked around frantically for a hiding place. Not the bathroom, what if he has to use it? Not the Closet, too obvious. I can't fit in any of the dressers. The only option left is under the bed, and that's where I went. I dove under, managing to hide myself just in time.

The door swung open, and all I could see were Near's ankles. Near's white socks moved over to the closet. The closet was opened, revealing a computer. Near hit a few keys, and shut the closet again. Now I was glad that I wasn't hiding in there. Near plodded over to the bed, his foot nearly touching my nose. I held my breath as he climbed into the bed. I waited under the bed for what felt like hours, and when I convinced myself that he was sleeping, I crept out from under the bed. I stood and stretched quietly. I looked over the bed, where Near was curled up on top of the covers, sleeping. He looked absolutely angelic, like if you touched him, he would break. I wondered absentmindedly what happened to him to make him an orphan. I bent over, and kissed him on the cheek, like my mother used to do for me, and swiftly left the room.

When I got back to my room, I looked through the papers that I had grabbed. Almost none of them were very interesting, except one paper. That paper had the details of near trying to find me. Turns out, it took him 2 and a half years of him bothering to find me. I chuckled lowly to myself, for such a smart kid, you'd think he'd have enough common sense to just read my file at Wammy's house! I pulled the blankets over my head, falling asleep quickly with a smile on my face.

That was the first night I dreamed about Near.

**Well, our first bit of NearCalm Fluff!**

**R&R!**

**Oh! I'm taking requests for one shots! Just send your request in a PM!**

**Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter of Saving the Fallen Angel**

**Enjoy!**

****

I woke up gasping for air, and sat bolt upright in bed. I checked the time, and messily brushed my hair. I slid a pair of dark blue, faded flare jeans on and a regular black Babylon t-shirt. I ran into the main room, pushing my glasses on my face as I sat in my office chair. I only half-heartedly listened to the rest of the SPK's conversation,

"But even if we give all the information to Mello, won't he try to kill us so we won't tell you about him?"

Near's icy voice came next, "That very well may happen. But I have faith in your excellent skills. If you're scared, you don't have to participate. But please don't leave headquarters. I'm scared, so I'm not going to go outside. What do you think? Especially you, Hal Lidner." Lidner looked confused before Near continued, "Let me say this plainly. Other than Rester, Calm and myself, Mello should have known everybody's information." Hal pieced the puzzle together in her head,

"So you're certain that Mello will contact us?"

"No, It's at about 60-40. But if contact takes place, 70 percent for Lidner. 25 percent for Gevanni. And 5 percent chance for Commander Rester." I span around in my chair,

"Wait a second! He wouldn't contact me would he?"

"Mello couldn't contact you at all. If he could have contacted you, he would have done so long before I had recruited you for the SPK. Besides with all his records of you being blown to shreds recently, he couldn't find you if he wanted to."

_Thank god. If Mello had contacted me, I wouldn't have been able to resist joining him. Wait. Did Near say 'Blown to shreds'?! _

I kept thinking, trying to ignore everyone in the room until I realized that Lidner had left.

"Near!" Rester shouted, grabbing his attention and mine. I looked over to the monitors that Rester was by and fell out of my chair in shock.

It was Mello.

"Please let him in." Near commanded.

"But Near-"

"Do it!" I shouted at Rester, wishing I had a box of darts to throw at him. Mello sauntered in through the front door, holding a gun to Lidner's head. I stood and turned as Near greeted Mello.

"Drop your gun!" Rester shouted, pointing his gun at Mello.

"That goes for everybody. Put your guns down." Near spoke confidently. Everyone lowered their guns, and I walked over to stand next to Near. Any wrong moves now could get me killed.

"So everything's gone as you imagined?" Mello inquired.

"Yes. Though I didn't expect you to come all the way here…. And thanks to you, Mello, I have been able to greatly narrow down my suspects for Kira."

"Near!" Mello whipped his gun out, and pointed it at Near, "I'm not a tool for you to use to solve the puzzle." Without thinking, I stepped in front of Mello's gun, in-between him and Near. A look of recognition and surprise crossed over his face before he shoved me behind him.

"Mello, if you want to shoot me, shoot." He scowled and put pressure on the trigger, getting ready to shoot. Lidner hastily grabbed Mello's arm,

"Mello, if you kill Near now, we'll be forced to kill you. And that would only make Kira happy." She said.

Mello put his gun away with a slight chuckle, "She's right, Near, I just came to get the photo you have of me."

"This is the only remaining photograph, and there are no copies of it." Near gave me the photo, which I handed to Mello.

"Near, I have no intention of joining forces with you. But it would upset me to receive this picture without giving anything in return. The murder notebook, it's a shinigami's notebook, and whoever touches it can see shinigami," Mello turned to leave, "Near."

"Mello."

"Which one of us is going to get to Kira first?"

"The race is on."

"Our destination is the same. I'll be waiting for you when you get there."Mello left without another word.

"I'm sorry to do this again, Near" I couldn't have Mello leave me again, so I ran after him. History repeats itself, I guess. I ran to a window in the hallway, and looked outside, and saw that Mello had already left the building, and that I couldn't catch him. I jumped a little when the elevator dinged and showed a tall Japanese man. I moved away from the window, and crossed my arms,

"I take it you want to see him, huh." The man nodded, and I led him to the main room where Near sat, "This guy says he wants to see you." I went over to my computer, and lazily scanned through the surveillance cameras. I noticed that a crowd was gathering outside, and that a helicopter was circling above the building. I pounded on a few keys, and brought up a live feed of the front of the building.

"Near, you may want to see this." I span around to see Near's reaction. His eyes widened a bit, and L picked a perfect time to call.

"Well, Near, You'd better get out of there before they drag you out." I could hear the smugness in his voice, even through the voice changer.

"Near, we've got to do something fast." I said, wringing my hands nervously.

"Calm, please get out the riot squad uniforms."

"Okay." I ran into the hallway, and found the uniforms. I threw them into a cart so I could carry them all, and I ran back into the main room. I stopped the cart from hitting Near, and I grabbed a uniform. I slipped it on, even though it was a few sizes too big. I flexed my hands, which were in the gloves.

"Now we can walk right out the front door without any problems."

A few minutes later, we charged out the front door, into the rain of cash. I was tempted to grab some, but Miki's Swiss account already had me set for life. I followed Rester through the crowd, and out into the street.

**The Next Day**

"Near, I'm going out to get some food. Anybody want anything?"

"Just coffee." Lidner replied.

"Anything else?" I asked. No one replied, "I guess not…" I jogged out of the room, listening to the change in my pockets moving around. As I waited in the elevator, I straightened out my blue hoodie and flare jeans. The door opened, and I jogged out into the streets. I hadn't even walked two blocks when I noticed that someone in a dark jacket was following me. I circled the block a few times, and they kept following me. I brought out my old cell phone, and punched in Rester's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Rester, its Calm, put Near on the line."

"But-"

"Just do it!" I couldn't hide the panic in my voice. There was a few seconds of silence, and Near spoke,

"Yes, what is it, Calm?"

"I'm being followed, that's what."

"How do you know? Do you have proof?"

"I just circled the block twice, and they kept following." I crossed a street, trying to loop back to the SPK headquarters.

"Where are you?" Near inquired,

"At the corner of 22nd and Main street, heading in the direction of HQ" I was nearly running by now, and was about 6 blocks away from HQ. Suddenly, my stalker disappeared. I heard Near in the background trying to get a video feed from a satellite on my stalker.

"Okay, we can see you. Lidner and Gevanni are coming to get you. Keep walking toward HQ. Stay on the phone."

"Okay." Abruptly, an orange car pulled up next to me, and I was pulled into the car, a hand covering my mouth, and another hand around my waist. The last thing I saw before I was pulled into the car was Lidner and Gevanni running toward the car, drawing their guns. The car sped down the road with a lurch, and I was thrown against the driver's seat. I couldn't see the faces of either of my attackers. The one who held me in place was holding my head so I couldn't turn it, and the driver had his face covered.

"What is your problem?! Let me out!" The one who was holding me flipped me over, and opened the door of the car, showing me the road. He pushed my head closer to the road,

"We're going a hundred miles an hour, I'm not sure that you want to jump. You can if you want, but it will tear your skin, and you may never see your precious Near again."

_How does he know about Near?_

He shut the door, which missed my nose by less than an inch, and let me go. I sat up on the seat again, and took a deep breath. Suddenly the car turned right, and I slid over toward my stalker, regretting not putting my seat belt on. Two leather gloved hands grabbed my arms, and kept me from hitting the other door. I tilted my head back, hitting the crown of my head on his chest, trying to get a good look at my stalker. My eyes widened when I saw who it was,

"Mello?!"

**TADA! How'd you like it?**

**R&R PLZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Sorry!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but I just edited all the chapters, and I'm going to finish this story, by Kira! So thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a under furnished hotel room, struggling to remember what had happened yesterday. I rolled out of bed, stumbling over my too big jeans. I looked behind me to see Matt sleeping on the floor, and Mello spread out across the other queen sized bed. I walked over to the sink and splashed some water on my face. I looked up into the mirror to see someone else looking back at me. I poked my face, and the girl staring back at me in the mirror poked her face at the same time. My jaw dropped as I realized that the girl in the mirror was _me_. My eyes wandered up to my now red hair, which had been chopped at haphazardly, and my glasses sat crookedly across my face. I stumbled back from the mirror, tripping over Matt, who had rolled over to face me, grinning up me like a Cheshire cat.

"Good morning, Calm. How was your sleep?" He said. My mouth couldn't form any words, and I climbed onto Mello's bed. I placed a hand on his stomach, rocking him back and forth gently.

"Mello? Mello. Melllloo." I eventually gave up and elbowed him in the stomach. His eyes shot open, and in the space of a second, he sat up, grabbed his gun, and had it pointed at my head.

"What do you want?" His finger was poised on the trigger, ready to pull it in a heartbeat.

"I want to know why you dyed my hair red, Mello." I looked up at him, trembling slightly. I had never expected Mello to point a gun at me! He put the gun on the side table and fell back onto the bed. I got up shakily, almost stepping on Matt, who was still lying on the floor looking up at us.

"You're going to throw Near off our trail. He's going to be looking for a girl with glasses and dark brown hair, not a girl with contacts and red, short hair." He covered his eyes with a hand, and Matt finally decided to get up off the floor.

"Contacts? You don't mean…"

"Yes. You're going to wear contact lenses from now on, Calm." Mello pulled a box out of the nightstand and tossed it to me. I looked it over for a second, and pulled them out of the box. They sat in their cleaning solution, glinting up at me in the dull light that filtered through tattered curtains. I got off the bed, and walked over to the shattered mirror I had looked in earlier. I took off my glasses and leaned into the mirror. I peeled back my eyelid, and got the contact on the pad of my finger. My hand trembled as the contact neared my eye. I swallowed nervously, and Matt laughed from his new position on my bed.

"Stop laughing! I'm just afraid of things getting near my eyes, okay? I've been wearing glasses for as long as I can remember, so you can't blame me!" I spat back at him. I faced the mirror, ready to try again. My hands trembled as if I was having a seizure, and I sighed as I put the lens back into the cleaning solvent.

"Matt, give her a hand." Mello said from his bed, which was closer to the door than mine. Matt got off my bed, and came to stand behind me.

"Here, just do it like this." He gently pried open my eye, and almost had the contact in when I blinked, and he had to back off. Mello was done waiting. He vaulted himself off his bed and pushed Matt out of the way. He grabbed me in a headlock, keeping me still. He wrenched open my eye and shoved the contact in before I had a chance to squirm. He repeated the process for the other eye; then shoved me away from him. I had to grab the counter to keep myself from falling after the strong shove that Mello had given me. I pocketed my old glasses and my new case for the contacts, and followed Mello and Matt out the door. Mello pulled out a chocolate bar as we ran down the stairs of the dilapidated motel. Matt tossed me the keys, and got in the back seat of his orange 67. Mello got in the passenger seat, while I jumped eagerly into the driver's seat. I slammed the key into the ignition, adjusting my mirrors.

"So, why do I get to drive?" Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar, and reached into the glove compartment. He pulled out a nondescript manila envelope, and tossed it to me. It fell into my lap, and I pulled out the first sheet of paper in the envelope. It had a picture of me from when I had first gone to Wammy's House in North America after my parents had died.

"This file says that your dad was guilty of grand theft auto."

"Your point?"

"It also says that he took you with him while you lived in Australia," He took the envelope back from me, shoving it back into the glove compartment, "so, I know that you are an accomplished auto thief, Calm."

"That works for me." I turned the car on, and the tires squealed in protest as we flew out of the rutted parking lot. I cackled maniacally as the car gained speed and flew down the desert road.

"Calm, you're going the wrong way." Matt pointed out, ever the backseat driver.

"Oh. Just give me a minute!" I spun the wheel, fish tailing the car. Matt had to scramble to find something to grab onto, since he hadn't put his seatbelt on quite yet. I grinned a little internally as Mello's chocolate bar was smashed in two. I couldn't hear him shouting at me over the purr of the car's engine.

"Can we get ice cream, Mello?" I asked after we had passed the motel again.

"You don't need ice cream." He sat back in the seat.

"But if you get chocolate, and Matt gets video games, I should get ice cream. That's just logic, Mello."

"Calm, where would you get ice cream in the middle of the desert? What about that logic?"

"I see where you're going with this, but I'm just not seeing your point." Matt started chuckling after I'd finished saying this. Mello just muttered something about 'Shouldn't have brought that stupid girl with us, should have left her at Wammy's house.'

"But you just couldn't bear to leave me with Near, could you, Mello?" I laughed out loud as Mello reached for the gun in his pocket. I floored the gas, jerking his hand from his pocket.

This was going to be a long drive… for Mello at least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I did it! **

**Okay, this story has finally been UPDATED!**

**Watch out for new chapters!**

**~CrazyLittlePerson!**


End file.
